Direct quantitation of revertants in samples of oral poliovirus vaccine (OPV) was found to be a useful tool for consistency monitoring of OPV production, and was introduced as a mandatory test during OPV production and control. We will use the same approach for development of similar methods for control of other live viral vaccines, e.g., live mumps vaccine and yellow fever vaccine.